The Second Generation
by Henna
Summary: I found this in my folder... tis very old. I find it funny, so here it is! Revel at the lack of plot and horrable spelling and grammer!


WOW, this story was written in like, sixth grade. This was my first fic. I never actually sent it anywhere. I know, It's horrable!!! **everyone points and laughs at Henna** WHAAA!!!! Anyways, found this in my folder, thought it funny, so there and behold! It was posted! Enjoy this lack of plot and grammer skills! (BTW, this is when I was known as Nakura. I still am, just not in my writing)  
  
~*The Second Generation*~ ~*The First Story*~ ~*By: Nakura*~  
  
This is a fictional story that I wrote myself. I chose Rini because 1. She is my one of my favorite characters, and 2. She is very misunderstood. People don't like her because her attacks are not that effective and on the show she doesn't have many friends at first because she is so different from everyone else. In fact, this is part of my story and... well, you'll find out when you read it! (note: my story takes place in the future when she is 16 and is reincarnated as her mother was, but remembers her destiny as a sailor solder. The other solders are Hotaru, and... well, you'll find out!)  
  
Chapter 1, Lonlyness and Friendship  
  
Their eyes met as he took her hand in his. "I've always wanted to tell you this, but you left before I could tell you. Rini I, I, I love you." Rini trembled and said "I, I love you too." Rini closed her eyes as he brought her close to kiss her and...  
  
"Rini wake up!" "What? Oh ummm..."Said Rini blushing. She was standing in the middle of her math class. "I'm glad you're awake. And just in time, too. Class dismissed!"said her teacher Mr.Mizzu "Yeah, lunch time!" said Palla Palla.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Palla Palla doesn't know how you can stay awake in class, Ves Ves! It's soooooo boring!" said Palla Palla. "Well at least it's easier than it was to work for Zirkie. She was always on our case. I mean, a girl needs a break once and a while, ya know?" said Cere Cere. Rini sat by herself watching them. She felt so alone since Hotaru got sick. And all the Amazon girls talked about were themselves. "Hi Rini, where's your lunch? Or were you planning on catching bugs in your big pink hair to eat?"said a girl walking past laughing. The kids always made fun of her like that. Ever since Crystal Tokyo was distroyed and Rini was reborn... Rini sighed. What use was it in even remembering those days? She would never be happy again, anyway. RING! Rini clutched her brotch as she slowly walked back inside for class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DING DONG! "I'll get it!" said Rini's little brother, Andrew. Standing in the door way was Hotaru. "Hotaru, what are you doing here? I thought you were sick!" exclaimed Rini when she saw her. "I'm better now! I can go back to school now,too," she said loud enough so Andrew could hear. Then quietly said "Listen Rini. I've senced a new enemy nearby. We need to find the other Senshi before it's too late." "You're right, Hotaru. And I think I know who they are. They are..."Rini whispered in Hotaru's ear. You think so?" "Yeah. Diana cheaked them out. She was spying on Palla Palla's cat Apollo and just stumbled into it."  
  
Chapter 2, A New Evil  
  
In a shadowy room, a dark woman was sitting on a throne. "I need energy to awaken her. Then we can continue our mision to take over the world! But we can't do anything without our true queen. Tenko! PLease assist me now!" A beautiful girl wearing a black short skirt and a tube top appeared. Her hair was jet black and pulled into half pigtails. Her shoes were five inch heals, and also black. Only her eyes were piercing green. "How can I be of service to you?" she asked in a sweet voice. "We need all of the energy thet we can find. And of course we need the star crystals to awaken our queen." "OK, you can count on me and only me! I Tenko shall get the job done right and get the job done fast! I have already found the perfect targets. And if anyone gets in my way I shall use my behemoth." "Good. NOW GET GOING!" "Right away."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru and Rini were sitting under a tree watching the Amazon girls. "You're right Rini, they could be the other Sailors," said Hotaru. "Not could, I am possitive they are," Rini replied. "How do you know?" asked Hotaru. "Remember when I told you about Pegisus? Well they were on the bad side, and my mom made them realize that Nehelania was evil, then they helped us save the world. Then later they came to the other Senshi's rescue as Sailor Senshi, so I'm possitive that they are still Sailor Senshi," Rini replied. "Well I hope you're right. Otherwise we would have no leads, and we're in trouble." "Shhh, someone's coming!" "Hi, my name's Tenko. What's yours?" said a girl, her piercing green eyes focused on Rini and Hotaru. "My name's Rini, and this is Hotaru," said Rini "Nice to meet you,"said Tenko. "Are you new here?" asked Hotaru. "Yes, today is my first day,"said Tenko. RING! "Oh, we better get to class!"said Hotaru. "Oh yeah. Bye Tenko!"said Rini "Bye!"said Tenko. Tenko started walking to class while thinking 'Yes, my calculations were correct. They are perfect specimins!'  
  
Chapter 3, Suspicions  
  
"Rini, Hotaru, wait up!" "Tenko, hi!" Said Rini. "Hi Tenko, how was your first day at Serenity High?" asked Hotaru. "It was fine. Hey, do you guys want to hang out?" said Tenko. "Sure! We can go to my house!" said Hotaru. "Yeah!"said Rini. "Cool, let's go!"said Tenko. The Amazon Girls were hiding in the shadows. "If you ask me," said Jun Jun," That new girl Tenko is suspicious." "Yeah," said Ves Ves ,"I think she is an enemy." "And if she is, then she is probubly after Rini and Hotaru," said Cere Cere. "We should keep an eye on her,"said Jun Jun. "Right!" answered the other Amazons, following Tenko.  
  
Chapter 4, The Enemy Emerges  
  
"So Tenko, where did you move from?" asked Rini. "I umm, uh England, yeah I'm from England,"Tenko nervously answered. 'Hmmm, that sounds suspicious,' thought Rini. "Here we are!"said Hotaru. "Wow, you live here?"asked Tenko. 'This used to be where the Leader of the buero of bad behavior lived.' thought Tenko. "Yeah, Isn't it cool?" asked Rini. "Very cool,"replied Tenko. Hotaru and Rini started to walk in when Tenko said "Stop!" "Why? Did you want to go to the park?"asked Hotaru. Tenko ripped off her school uniform and stood in her black tube top and short skirt. On her forehead apeared the mark of a black rose. Rini and Hotaru gasped. "I am Tenko! I am the first goddess of hatred and in the name of evil, I shall swipe your life energy," said Tenko doing the Sailor Moon speach motions. "She's been watching too many cartoons,"said Ves Ves in the corner. "We better transform," said Rini. "Wait, look over there! It's the amazon girls! We can't transform in front of them. We are still not sure if they are the other Senshi or not," said Hotaru. "Now hold still or I will have to make this painful. Better yet, I will make it painful anyway! Ha ha ha ha ha!"said Tenko.  
  
Chapter 5, Secrets are Revieled  
  
Rini and Hotaru ran towrds the amazon girls. "You won't get away that easily!"said Tenko pulling out a black rose. "Black rose birage!"hundreds of black roses came flying towrds them. "Amazon girls, run!"yelled Rini. "How did you know we were here?"asked Ves Ves. "I saw you. Now run! Save yourselves. We can handle her!"yelled Hotaru. "Oh no, ahhh!" Hotaru got hit by the roses. "Hotaru, no! I have to save you whether you like it or not,"said Rini. "No, please don't expose our secret! I'll be alright, ow,"whispered Hotaru. Just then the roses started to glow. "Ha ha ha ha ha! One down one to go! This is too easy,"said Tenko. "I must. You are my friend and I can never turn my back on you. I can't let you die," said Rini crying. Just then, Rini felt her new power as she exclaimed "MOON RAINBOW POWER!" She felt herself moving unwillingly as she transformed for the first time in over a decade. She noticed the little differences in this costume, the beaded sheet over her skirt, the rainbow moon shimmering on her tiara, etc. "What? Who are you?" asked the surprised Tenko. "I've been waiting for you to ask. You're using beautiful flowers for evil! That is just plain stupid and I won't allow it! I stand for love, truth and justice too! I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!"Rini , now Sailor Moon said. Then she added " So take that you slut!" "Rini is, a Sailor Senshi!"exclaimed Cere Cere. "I'm surprised you don't remember me."said Rini. "You're not going to scare me! Behemoth, come out!"said Tenko. Out came a giant monster woman. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of jean shorts (both red). Her skin was light pink and her hair was purple and cut the same way as Sailor Mercury's was. Her eyes were red. "You don't scare me!" said the behemoth. "I am Tear drop! you better watch out or I'll destroy you!" "This is too easy. MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Rini sad removing her tiara and throwing it at Tear drop. Tear drop dodged it easily. "Is that all you got?"asked Teardrop. "I'm just getting warmed up!"said Rini. "We can't let Rini fight this thing all by herself!"said Jun Jun. "But how can we help? We're not Sailor Senshi!"said Ves Ves. "Oh, but you are."said a mystical voice.  
  
Chapter 6, Powers are granted  
  
The Amazon Girls gasped. "Relax. I won't hurt you. I'm here to show you your destiny of protecting the planet and the entire universe. But first you must trust me." said the voice. "Hmmm, I seem to remember that voice from somewhere," said Cere Cere. "But from where?" Cere Cere then gasped as she remembered her time with Nehelenia. 'Girl power's gotta stick together.' Cere Cere remembered Sailor Moon saying. "I think we can trust her guys. I remember that voice! It's Sailor Moon!"said Cere Cere. "Palla Palla thought Sailor Moon was over there!" said Palla Palla. "I am the original Sailor Moon," said the appearing Neo Queen Serenity. "I have come back to tell you of your destiny. You are Sailor Senshi." Serenity held up four transformation pens. She handed a pink one to Cere Cere. "You are Sailor Ceres. To transform, hold up this pen and say 'Ceres princess power make up'. You have the power of love and kindness." She handed a red one to Ves Ves. "You are Sailor Vesta. To transform, hold up this pen and say 'Vesta princess power make up'. You have the power of fire and animals." She handed a green one to Jun Jun. "You are Sailor Juno. To transform, hold up this pen and say Juno princess power make up'. You have the power of thunder and acrobatics." And lastly she handed a light blue pen to Palla Palla. "And you, Palla Palla, are Sailor Pallas. To transform, hold up this pen and say 'Pallas princess power make up'. You have the power of ice and observation." Serenity looked at them all, one by one. "You are the Amazoness Asteroid Senshi. You will each have attacks, and you will find you power once you transform, but you must be very careful. These powers must not fall into the wrong hands. Now I must go back and let you help my daughter on your own." And with those last words, she disapeared.  
  
Chapter 7, The Amazon Girls take action  
  
"Ok, let's do it!" "CERES PRINCESS POWER, MAKE UP!" Cere Cere had the same transformation as Sailor Venus. Her Sailor Fuku was pink with a dark grey bow. Her boots were white with the tops in a V shape. The V was pink with a yellow star on the lowest point. "JUNO PRINCESS POWER, MAKE UP!" Jun Jun had the same transformatin as Sailor Jupiter. Her Sailor Fuku was green with a brown bow. Her boots were the same as Cere Cere's, except the V was green with the star. "PALLAS PRINCESS POWER, MAKE UP!" Palla Palla had the same transformation as Sailor Mercury. Her Fuku was light blue with a cerulean bow. Her boots had a light blue V. "VESTA PRINCESS POWER, MAKE UP!" Ves Ves had the Same transformation as Sailor Mars. Her Sailor Fuku was bright red with a black bow. Her boots had a red V. They all stood there in their new outfits. Each one of their bows was a star and the skirts were doubled with the bottom skirt white. "Wow, that was a rush,"said Palla Palla. "Hey, It looks like only like 30 seconds passed through that whole thing!"said Jun Jun. "Hey, who are you?" asked Tenko. "I have the power of love and kindness, Sailor Ceres!" "I shall exterminate you with my fire, Sailor Vesta!" "You don't stand a chance against my electricity, Sailor Juno!" "I will freeze you with the ice in my power, Sailor Pallas!" "We are the Amazoness Asteroid Senshi! We're here to right your wrongs! And in the name of the asteroid belt, we'll punish you!" they said in unison. "Oh great, more Sailor Twits!"said Tenko. "Hey, that's not nice! PALLAS ICE BEAM FREEZE!"said Palla Palla. Palla Palla crossed her arms, spun around once, and ended with her left hand on her right shoulder, and her right arm facing Tear Drop with her index finger pointing and her thumb up. A beam of light blue and white came out of her finger, freezing Tear Drop. All this time, Rini was trying to get the roses off of Hotaru. "Give me back my friend!"said Rini as Tear Drop broke free. "I'll give it a try now. CERES SPIRAL BEAUTY SURROUND!" Cere Cere started to spin very quickley,holding her arms over her head and a rainbow heart appeared in her hands. Her face was reflecting rainbow light as she threw the heart in the air and it tuned to little spiral rings that sped at Tenko and Tear Drop. Tenko leaped out of the way, but Tear Drop was not as lucky. She was hit. And Hotaru was getting weaker by the minute!  
  
Chapter 8, The mysterious man in black  
  
"Rini, you must help them. Don't worry, I've been through worse things than this,"said Hotaru as she passed out. "Hotaru, HOTARU! Wake up, please wake up!" yelled Rini. She suddenly broke out in a fit of sobs. 'Now's my chance!' thought Tenko. "Rini, now it is your turn! Surrender now and save us all a lot of time!"said Tenko. "Never!"exclaimed Rini. Tenko got closer and closer as she kept trying to get Rini to surrender, but Rini refused. She reached out to grab Rini when suddenly a light pink rose blocked her way and knoked her down. "Nothing grows in a garden that is full of evil. A rose of good will always be more powerful than one made of hatred," said a mysterious voice. The shilowete of a man in a cape appeared at the top of a light post. Rini gasped as she remembered when she was chibi-moon. She remembered how Darien's trademark as Tuxedo Mask was a red rose. Could this be the equivilent of the old Tuxedo Mask?  
  
Chapter 9, Saturn joins in  
  
"Sailor Senshi! You've got to get those roses of of her before she dies!"said the man. "Who are you?" asked Rini. "That doesn't matter right now. You've got to save her,"said the man. Rini pulled the roses off of Hotaru and they stopped glowing. Hotaru opened her eyes and whispered "Sailor Moon, thank you for saving me." "Hello, I'm still here!"said Tear Drop, annoyed that no one was paying attention to her. "You want attention? Well How about this! JUNO THUNDER LIGHT!" exclaimed Jun Jun. A bolt of lightning apeared in Jun Jun's eyes as she said this and she made a gun out of her hands. A brilliant light came out of her fingers aimed at Tear drop. Tear Drop was bearly damaged. "Hotaru, we need your help!"exclaimed Rini. "Right. SATURN PRINCESS POWER, MAKE UP!" Hotaru had a new fuku, too. It was like the Amazon girls' fukus. "I cannot allow you to hurt my friends. I am Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Senshi of destruction! And you shall be punished on behalf of the planet Saturn!" "How many of you sailor twits are going to show up?"asked Tear Drop. "I don't know," said Tenko. "but it seems that I've failed. Tear Drop! destroy them all!"and with that she disappeared.  
  
Chapter 10, The enemy is defeated  
  
Sailor Vesta decided that she should attack, too. She looked at Tear Drop and exclaimed, "VESTA FIRE TIGER" A ring of fire surrounded her and formed into a tiger. The tiger roared as Ves Ves held up a whip made of fire and cracked it. Then the tiger pounced on Tear Drop. Tear Drop put out the tiger with a water blast. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You can't defeat me!"said Tear Drop. "I'll give it a try now! SATURN SPINNING GLAIVE!" Saturn spun her glaive above her head really fast untill a ball of purple energy formed then she suddenly brought it down and pointed it down at Tear Drop. Tear Drop was severly damaged. "Great Job!" said the man, now standing next to Rini. Rini now realized that he had the same costume as Tuxedo Mask, except that the Tux was really dark blue, not black. "You can't defeat me that easily!"said Tear Drop standing up. "BEHEMOTH HEAL!" Sudenly she was at full health again! "How..."said Jun Jun. "Sailor Moon, you are the only one who can beat her! Look into your heart!" said the man. "Mmhmm!"said Sailor Moon. She looked deep inside herself and found more of her new rainbow power. She removed her tiar once again. "MOON RAINBOW POWER!" The tiar started to glow rainbow colors. "MOON RAINBOW TIARA MAGIC!" Rini threw her tiar with all her might. The Tiar left a trail of rainbow dust behind. Tear Drop screamed as she was turned to star dust. "So who are..." asked turning towards the man, but he was gone.  
  
Chapter 11, New Friends  
  
"Now I remember who you are!"said Cere Cere. "You're that little girl who had pegisus in her dream!" "Mmmmmmmmm, lemon pie!"said Rini. "Wow, Rini. You're getting more and more like Serena!"said Diana. "First of all, you space out all the time, second, you eat too much, not to mention you're gaining a little weight around the thighs!" "WHAT! I'm going to kill you!" said Rini. "YHA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"said Diana. "Don't mind them. This is normal,"said Hotaru. "Is she really going to hurt her?"asked Apollo. Apollo was a black cat, but a male. "Of course not!"said Hotaru. "That's a relief!"said Apollo with a sigh. "The End!" 


End file.
